Destiny
by Dewy908
Summary: The heroes are beaten, and they have lost almost everything. Humanity is very existence is being threatened. The heroes powers are weakened and they face an enemy they have no hope of beating. What ill happen when the last bit of light in this solar system is being threatened? Will the heroes stand and fight, or will they buckle under the pressure.
1. Timeline

The Timeline

 _ **This is an idea I got while playing the video game 'Destiny 2'. It is absolutely amazing and if you haven't played it, you should. This will be the timeline setting up for the events to follow.**_

Barry Allen, The Flash – Everything up to season 2 has happened. He never kissed Iris that night on the porch in the season 2 finale, instead he kissed Kara Danvers. He never went back in time to save his mother, but he does wear the season 4 suit and he can run at about Mach 18. His lightning also behaves more like Ezra Millers' Flash's' lightning, but it's still yellow. Founding member of the Justice League.

Cisco Ramon, Vibe – He's the same Vibe form season ¾. He's also dating Gypsy.

Caitlin Snow, Frost – Caitlin has her Killer Frost powers, but she doesn't have a split personality like she does on the show.

Wally West, Kid Flash – Wally became Kid Flash when Barry lost is powers during season 2. He's dating Jesse Wells.

Jesse Wells, Jesse Quick – Same Jesse from season 3.

Harry Wells – Harry decided to stay on this Earth and so did Jesse

Kara Danvers, Supergirl – Everything up to the end of Season 2 has happened, minus Mon-El and there is no Reign. Barry and Kara have also been dating for the last 2 years. Founding member of the Justice League.

Alex Danvers – She is still the badass DEO agent and is now married to Maggie.

J'onn J'onzz, Martian Manhunter, Hank Henshaw – The same form the show. Kara and Alex are still his surrogate daughters.

Winn Schott – The same lovable nerd from the show. Is best friends with Cisco.

Oliver Queen, Green Arrow – Everything has happened up until the end season 5. Oliver and Felicity are together and Oliver is working with the team from season 5. Founding member of the Justice Legue.

Rene Ramirez, Wild Dog – the same from season 5. Rene and Alex have history, dating back to college, and not all of it is good history.

Dinah Drake, Black Canary – the same from season 5 but she wears her season 6 outfit.

Felicity Smoak, Overwatch – She is the same form the show.

John Diggle, Spartan – the same form the show, except he never got injured on Lian Yu.

Curtis Holt, Mr. Terrific – Died on Lian Yu.

Samantha Clayton – Died on Lian Yu.

William Clayton – Now lives with Oliver and Felicity. He and Oliver act like true father and son, like they do in the show.

Thea Queen, Speedy – Never left the team, but she is still in a coma after Lian Yu.

The Watch Tower – Headquarters of the Justice League, hovers above the Earth's atmosphere.

Earths Planetary Defense – The Earth is completely united, and there is one central government. Earth has colonized planets such as Venus, Mercury and Mars. As well has Titan, one of the moons of Saturn. Earth also has a bunch of satellites to warn humanity of incoming threats and invasions.

The Traveler – The Traveler is a white sphere, about half the size of our moon. It is what granted meta-humans power, using its 'light'. It also is what allowed us to colonize different planets by giving humans knowledge.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Our Darkest Hour

 _ **One thing I forgot to mention is the Speed Force doesn't give Barry his powers in this universe. He is given his powers from the light that the traveler grants people. The only heroes with powers that aren't give power from the light are aliens, such as Kara, Clark, and J'onn.**_

Barry was walking down the control center at the DEO. "So what the hell is going on? Why'd you call me over here?" Barry asked.

"Beats me." Kara said.

"Was wondering when you were going to show up." Oliver said. Almost all the heroes were at the DEO, and Barry had no idea what was going on.

"Our satellites aren't showing anything." J'onn said.

"So… that's good. Right?" Barry asked.

"No. As in, our satellites aren't even there." J'onn said as he looked up from his tablet, with a worried look on his face.

"I don't like this." Oliver said. He walked over to look out the window were Supergirl usually came into the DEO. There was a storm and Oliver could barely see past the cities buildings. Lightning struck and he saw the faint outline of quiet a few ships.

"J'onn! We've got incoming!" Oliver yelled, running over to grab his bow.

"Battle stations everyone!" J'onn yelled and everyone started to power the weapons that were connected to the building, such as the photon cannon on the roof. The ships came into view, and they were headed straight for the DEO.

The ships were red and bulky. They had black smoke pouring out of the exhaust vents. They started to fire missiles at the DEO. "Go! Go! Go! Everyone get out of here!" J'onn yelled as he noticed the building was lost. J'onn grabbed onto Kara, Alex, and Barry and phased them out of the building and onto the ground.

People were running as the building was destroyed. It's rubble falling and threatening the civilians below. Kara was catching as much rubble and Barry was running around grabbing people and moving them out of the way.

"Those ships belong to the Red Legion. One of the many regiments of the cabal empire." J'onn said. Cabal drop pods started to land as foot soldiers got out and started to attack civilians and heroes alike.

There was a ship 10x bigger in the center of the smaller ship. Barry and Kara were looking up at the ship when Oliver landed next to them. "That one is the main ship. If we want to win this battle, we need to take that one out." Oliver said.

"Oli- what the hell? How did you get out of the DEO?" Kara asked.

"I have my ways. Now they have smaller ships taking out our own, Kara we need you in the air and I need you to put Barry on that ship. Go! Now!" Oliver yelled as he notched an arrow and fired at one of the cabal, killing it.

Kara grabbed onto Barry and flew with him. As she was flying, she fired her heat vision and took out quite a few of the cabal fighters. Once they landed on the ship, Kara said "You've got this, I believe in you."

Barry pulled Kara into a kiss. "I love you." Barry said as he pulled back. "Now go. I've got this."

"I love you too. Be safe." Kara said.

Before she flew off, Barry said "Always am." And winked at her.

Barry ran through the ship, taking out every cabal he could find. He got the bridge and found the leader. He wore shiny white armor with golden lines and golden symbols, he also had a red cape. He wore a gray mask over the lower half of his face.

He swung a back hand and hit Barry across his face and Barry crashed through the window on the bridge and landed on the front of the bow of the ship. He walked down with two of his men on either side of him.

"Barry!" Kara yelled as she landed next to Barry and helped him up.

"Shouldn't you be out there?" Barry asked as he stood up with Kara's help.

"You come before everything else." Kara said as she looked at Barry and flashed him her sweet smile. Barry noticed something that looked like an X with a line running down the middle attach to the Traveler. "How do we come back from this?" Kara asked, looked at the city. It was on fire and half the building were destroyed.

"You don't." said the cabal leader.

Barry rushed the cabal's leader punched him across the face. He then ran behind him and punched him in the back of the knee. But the leader didn't move. He was in front of him when he felt something wasn't right. Barry turned around and saw that the traveler was now covered by a yellow shield.

Barry fell to his knees as he felt it. He felt the light leave his body. "Welcome to a world without light." The leader said. Barry looked up at him. "Do not look at me, creature!" he yelled as he kicked Barry. Barry went off the side of the ship.

"Barry!" Kara yelled as she was about to follow but then she fell to her knees. A similar device was now covering the sun, instead of yellow sun radiation, it was now emitting red sun radiation.

"You are weak, undisciplined." The leader started as he kicked Kara in the chest, sending her flying, to the center of the ship. "Cowering behind walls. I command legions. Conquered worlds. Waged war across the galaxy to prove my worth." He started as he walked towards her. Kara tried to get up, but found she was having a difficult time. "I alone am worthy of the Travelers light!" Kara was now standing, barely She noticed this alien was at least 10 feet tall. He leaned in and said "You're not brave. You've merely forgotten the fear of death. Allow me to reacquaint you." As he back handed Kara to the edge of the ship.

Kara was now on her knees, looking up at him as he walked over. "Your kind never deserved the power you were given." He was now towering over her. She was terrified that this was the end. "I am Ghaul, and your light…" He said pointing to the traveler, but his red eye never leaving her. "… Is mine." And then Ghaul kicked her off the ship.

 _ **This will probably be a bit of a weird story but I hope it's enjoyable. I hope you all like chapter 1. Until the next one, peace.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – A World Without Light

 _ **Quick note, I know I've made Ghaul overpowered as hell, but that's how it's supposed to be. The heroes are supposed to feel broken and powerless. Also Oliver wasn't granted the power of the light because he has too much darkness in him. Yes he's a hero, but he has done some pretty horrific things. But I do have an idea on how to introduce Oliver to the light. I forgot to mention the Speaker in my last chapter. The Speaker speaks for the Traveler since it can't speak for its self. He wears white robes and a white face mask and speaks with a soothing voice. The Traveler has also been damage and it's shards are imbedded in certain parts of the Earth.**_

Kara woke up in a crater on the ground. She was hurting, and bad. She got up and gripped her abdomen as she got up. "Kara!" someone whispered. Kara looked over and Saw Barry. Oliver was helping Barry walk, it looked like he had a broken leg.

"Barry!" Kara whispered back as she tried to run towards Barry. She fell to her knees as she tried to run. Oliver helped Barry limp over to her.

Barry fell to his knees and grabbed Kara and wrapped her in a hug. "I thought I lost you. How did you survive?" Kara asked as she hugged him so tightly. It was as if her life depended on it.

"Oliver grabbed me before I hit the ground, but I broke my leg." Barry said, as he hugged her with the same amount of force.

"All that matters is that you're ok." Kara said and then she kissed him.

"We'll have time for this later. Now we need to move." Oliver said as he helped Barry back to his feet. "Kara, can you walk?" Oliver asked, having seen her fall.

"Yeah, barely." Kara said as she got back up.

"We need to get out of the city. The Red Legion is hunting us, and everyone else like us." Oliver said.

Oliver, Barry, and Kara hid under a bridge as a search light come over the dried river they were sneaking around in. They could hear the troops walking over the bridge. "Shhh" Oliver said as he put a figure over his lips as a reminder for them to keep quiet.

Once the army passed, they made their way to the forest at east side of National City. The ports on the west side were occupied by The Red Legion. As they were leaving, Oliver looked back at the city. "We've failed this city." He mumbled to himself.

Oliver tried to contact the team, and when he did, he discovered that not only had National City fell, but so did the entire planet. The other worlds and moons that had been colonized were defenseless and under siege. The Red Legion had broken and crippled their defenses. They traveled for a couple of days, following a hawk that seemed to want them to follow it.

They followed the hawk right to a group of survivors. "Are there any others? Did anyone else make it?" asked the woman who now had the hawk perched on her arm.

"No, as far as I can tell, we are the last. I didn't see anyone else make it out." Oliver said.

Oliver took notice of the space craft, most likely used for traveling to the other worlds and moons, behind her. "Names Hawkthorne and this is Louis. Can you fly?" Hawkthorne asked Oliver. He only nodded his head. "Ok, take that ship over there and follow me."

Hawkthorne wore a light blue and red poncho. She also had a sniper rifle slinged over her shoulder.

Oliver helped Barry onto the ship and then he helped Kara. "Have you seen anyone named Alex Danvers? She's a DEO agent." Kara asked Hawkthorne as Barry grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"No, I'm sorry. We have been getting hundreds of people to safety. Maybe she made it." Hawkthorne said.

"We'll find her." Barry said as he kissed Kara's head.

"We need to move before The Red Legion comes looking this way." Hawkthorne said as she entered her ship. As the engines fired up, Hawkthorne asked "So Flash, why can't you run?" Over the coms.

"I've lost my light. Ghaul has taken away the light from everyone who was once given it." Barry said. "There is no more light."

Oliver switched the com channel to the Justice League's channel. "If anyone can hear this, you need to hide. Get away from the Red Legion. They are hunting us down. We need to regroup. I'll send my coordinates once we get to a safe location." Oliver said and put the message on a loop. With any luck, the League could regroup and maybe even take down Ghaul.

They followed Hawkthorne to a small settlement that appeared to be untouched. "Welcome to the Farm. I know it's not much, but it's the best we could do under the circumstances." There was a barn and a few other buildings.

As Oliver landed, Kara, who was feeling much better, was helping Barry walk around. "Man, I hate feeling so powerless." Kara said, as she only had the strength of a human now.

"I know what you mean." Barry said, gritting his teeth from the pain in his leg.

"Let's get you patched up." Hawkthorne said. They followed her into the barn and Hawkthorne had Kara lay him on a table and she had him bit down on a rag. "I'm gonna need to make sure the bones are set correctly, this may hurt a bit." Hawkthorne said as she started to move his leg's bone around, to properly set it in place.

Barry gripped onto Kara's hand and bit into the rag to keep from screaming out in pain. "Or ya know, it's gonna hurt a lot." Hawkthorne said as she finished setting the bones. Hawkthorne made a makeshift cast to put on Barry's leg and gave him crutches.

"So what exactly happened back there in the city? Why don't you guys have your powers?" Hawkthorne asked.

"Those devices on the Traveler and sun are blocking us from our powers." Kara said. "We couldn't beat the Red Legion. I don't know if we can comeback from this."

"We will be able to comeback from this. We've just have to have faith." Barry said. "It won't be easy, but it'll happen. Stronger together, remember?" Barry asked as he grabbed Kara's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Hey," Oliver started as he entered the barn, "Have you guys heard any chatter about the Speaker? I've been getting reports that a lot of the Leaguers made it out of their respected cities, but I've heard nothing about the Speaker, have you guys?" Oliver asked.

"No, we haven't seen or heard from him." Hawkthorne said. "I'll gather a small search party and we'll head back and look for him."

 _Meanwhile, aboard Ghaul's ship_

"Do you see Traveler…" Ghaul started as he was staring out his ships window at the Traveler. The white, cracked and broken sphere was now being covered by a black substance. "… all that I have done. Grace me with your light. Take your place at the center of my empire. See me, and the Red Legion will be your true protectors."

"Dominus!" said a cabal shorter than Ghaul and in red armor. "The city is secure. Those who have fled are being hunted and those foolish enough to stay are being executed. Victory, as is all things, is yours to claim."

"Victory is as much mine as yours, old friend." Dominus Ghaul replied.

"All that remains is the completion of the cage around the Traveler. Then we may begin the extraction of its power and put it to its rightful use. It's functions can be controlled and exploited, as we have so clearly proven."

"Yet they treat it like it's a god" Ghaul said in a curios tone.

"Dominus- Ghaul. We have spent our lives, you and I, working to reshape our society. Reforge our people. Rebuild an empire nearly destroyed by Calus and his greed and corruption. There is nothing in this universe greater than you!" he said pointing as Ghaul. "The Red Legion will have the Travelers power. You will be called Emperor. What more will the Dominus have?"

"I would have words with my guest." Ghaul said. The ceiling opened up and a mechanical arm holding an X restraint came out, facing Ghaul's chair. As it reached near the ground, it stopped. "So…" Ghaul started as he got up in the man's face. "… You're the one who speaks for the Traveler."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Rekindling the Flame that will Spark the Revolution

Barry was back to walking on his feet. It had been a couple of months since the attack of the Red Legion. The Farm was still a safe place and Barry was with Kara. They learned Alex was in another settlement on the other side of the country, so Kara was happy that she was ok.

Since the Red Legion invasion, many other aliens have started to invade Earth and the other planets in the solar system. The Fallen, an alien species with four arms, had invaded Earth, Mars, and Titan. The Vex, a robotic alien species, invaded Venus and Mercury. But these aliens constantly fought one another, so that provided a needed distraction and helped some of the humans to slip by unnoticed.

While Kara and Oliver's suits were fine, Barry's was not. His suit was torn and beat up pretty bad. He know wore a red hood and a helmet that provided him with a heads up display, with golden highlights and a golden lightning bolt on his back. He wore his usual red pants and boots though. He also wore gauntlets made out of Nth metal that could really damage the most durable of aliens.

"I have an idea." Barry said as he walked into the barn that Hawkthorne, Kara, and Oliver were currently in. His hood was down and he wasn't wearing his helmet.

"Let's hear it." Hawkthorne said, interested in what Barry had to say.

"I'm going to go to the shard of the Traveler. It's only 2 miles from here." Barry said with determination in his voice. "If I can reconnect with the light, it might give us a fighting chance."

"That's a bad idea. They don't call the area around the shard 'The Dark Forest' for nothing. Weird and dangerous shit goes on in there." Hawkthorne said.

"Please, it's my only chance to reconnect with the light, and it may even turn the tide in this war we are fighting. This may be humanities last chance. Please. All I need is a lift." Barry said.

"Barry, I can't lose you. If you go in and you don't come out, I don't think I could handle that." Kara said, not liking this idea at all.

"I've got to try. If I can reconnect with the light, then made we can stand a fighting chance." Barry said.

"I'll go with him. Don't worry Kara, I'll keep him safe." Oliver said.

"Ok. Fine. Good luck." Kara said as she brought Barry into a hug.

"Oliver, Barry, be careful. The shard is corrupted and has corrupted the area around it with darkness. You may not find what you are looking for." Hawkthorne said.

"We have to try." Barry replied, grapping his gear.

"While the boys are out, Kara, I could use your help. Our transmission relay isn't working right, we need someone to go take a look, are you up for the task?" Hawkthorne asked Kara.

"Always." Kara responded. She gave Barry one last smile before he and Oliver left.

Oliver and Barry got into one of the ships and flew off to the Dark Forest. "You know, one of my mechanics has been working on something for you. Why don't you go find him? His name is Lynch." Hawkthorne said and Kara went to go find this Lynch.

Barry and Oliver landed near the Dark Forest and got out of the ship. The forest, as the name suggests, was very dark. Every now and again, you would think you saw something move. Oliver and Barry entered, Oliver with his bow and arrows and Barry with a katana, which he had been training with for the past couple of years. "I don't like this." Oliver said. He felt like he was being watched.

"I don't like it either, but it's worth a shot." Barry said, moving deeper into the forest. They hear what sounded like clicking coming from a bush.

Oliver raised his bow and notched an arrow. A Fallen jumped out right at Barry and Oliver released the arrow, hitting the Fallen in the head. Oliver turned around a little just as a Fallen was jumping at him, but Barry ran over and sliced it in half with his katana. Barry and Oliver continued to fight off the Fallen.

Barry cut the head off one after a while and all was still. "I think that's the last one." Barry said, wiping the blood off of his katana.

"Yeah, for now." Oliver said, looking around to make sure that was the last one.

Barry and Oliver made their way over to the shard. They could see a little bit of light shining through the cracks in the shard. Barry walked over, with Oliver by his side, and touched the crack. Light shot out and enveloped both Barry and Oliver. Both landed on their feet and saw the incoming threat. "More Fallen!" Oliver yelled.

Oliver lifted his bow and pulled back the arrow, when green energy surrounded both the bow and arrow. He let go and saw the arrow hit his target and then exploded, causing all the Fallen nearby to die. Oliver looked over at Barry and saw he was covered in lightning.

Barry then started to run, but not at super speed. He ran faster than he should be able to though. He channeled the energy through his katana and shot out a blast from it, electrocuting a group of enemies. He and Oliver continued to fight off the Fallen, using their new found abilities. Barry put his katana on his back and started to channel the lightning through his hands, shocking the Fallen.

Once they defeated all the Fallen, Barry walked over to Oliver. "So, you got powers now huh?" Barry asked, putting his hands on his hips.

Oliver just lifted his bow and shot over Barry's shoulder, hitting the last Fallen. "Yep, seems that way." Oliver said as he started too walked out of the forest.

While Barry and Oliver where in the forest, Kara went to go talk to this Lynch. "uh, Lynch?" Kara asked as she entered the garage connected to the house by the barn. There were two men in the garage. There was a man in his mid-thirties with white hair and blue skin and a young tan man in his late teens with longer curly blonde hair. "Lynch?" Kara asked.

"That's him." Said the young man. "I'm Alex. Alex Mason. You must be Supergirl." Alex said. Alex was working on some kind of armor.

"I was Supergirl. I'm not so super anymore." Kara said.

"Asher Lynch, at your service." Lynch said as he held out his hand for Kara to shake. "I have heard of your predicament. You no longer have access to yellow sun rays. Well, I want to change that. I've made a chest plate that will give you some of your powers back. You won't be able to fly but you will have your super strength and other abilities, although not to the levels they were once at." Lynch said as he showed Kara the chest plate armor he created.

She put it on and felt some of her powers return. She was able to jump buildings in a single bond, super strength, and freeze breath. She also had infrared vision, but not X-ray vision. She was testing out her powers in the forest away from The Farm.

"So, how does it fit?" Alex asked, walking up to Kara, who was testing the chest plate.

"Fits like a glove." Kara said happily. She was happy she now had her powers back, to an extent. "So what's your story Alex?" Kara asked.

"What do you mean?" Alex asked confused.

"I mean, you are a kid and you are working on high tech armor. Most planets I visited as a kid didn't even have the knowledge to create a high tech armor like you were working on. So what's your story?" Kara asked again.

"Well, I'm not completely human. I'm half Zetharian" Alex said. Kara was about to ask more but Alex walked away.

 _Aboard Ghaul's ship_

The Speaker's body was smoking from the torture. His helmet was damaged and he was hurting really bad. "It would save us both a lot of time if you would just kill me." The Speaker said in a strained voice.

"For one who calls himself 'Speaker', you have remarkably little to say." Ghaul said, looking at him. "We've learned that one of your heroes has reconnected with the light. You say you have no power over the Traveler, yet… this. Help me understand, Speaker." Ghaul said, walking closer to the Speaker.

"The light lives in all places, in all things. You can block it, even try to trap it. But the light will find its way. And the Traveler will protect itself!" Speaker said.

"The Traveler. For years I have studied it. The worlds it has touched. It's power over life and death. We are not so different, your Traveler and I." Ghaul said, while looking at the Traveler.

"You are nothing like the Traveler. Nothing. You think you have power. Control. I know your kind. You started small, you will end small." Speaker said, lifting himself up as much as he could.

Ghaul walked over and grabbed the Speaker by his neck. "If The Traveler truly has chosen humanity of its own free will, then there is no reason I should not reach inside, tear out the light for myself and leave this system in ashes!" Ghaul said, throwing the Speakers head back.

"Only those the Traveler _chooses_ will be reborn in the light!" Speaker said.

"Yes. This I know. This is why I have claimed your planet, and why you still live. The Traveler _will_ choose me Speaker. And you are going to tell me how."

 _ **Zetharian's are from the planet Zethar and it is a fictional planet that me and some friends made up. What they are able to do will be revealed as this story goes on. Until the next one, peace.**_


End file.
